Colonel Robert Gould Shaw
Colonel Robert Gould Shaw is the main protagonist of the film Glory. He was the Colonel of the 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry Regiment. He was famous for writing letters to his family during the American Civil War. Prior to the 54th Main Article: Battle of Antietam Shaw was a Captain of the 2nd Massachusetts at the time of the Battle of Antietam. He led his Company through a hail of Confederate Minié Ball rounds and Cannon Fire. As the fire drew closer, he ordered his men forwards. The Company experienced heavy losses, and the Company's Lieutenant Colonel was killed. Shaw was wounded by shell shock, and passed out next to a dead Union Soldier. He was awoken by Gravedigger John Rawlins, and was taken to a field hospital. He learned there that President Abraham Lincoln was now introducing the Emancipation Proclamation to the Union. An Honor few Refuse When he returned to Massachusetts, he attended a gala. Massachusetts Governor John Andrew offered him the job of commanding the all-black 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry Regiment. He hesitated before accepting the command, and was promoted to Colonel. He then reunites with his childhood friend, Major Cabot Forbes, and asks him to join the Regiment as commander of one of the Companies. He accepts, and Shaw's Father's helper, Thomas Searles, volunteers to join the Regiment with Shaw and Forbes. The Regiment When Shaw arrives at the 54th's scouting location, to find that Rawlins enlisted as well. He introduces himself to the men, and bids them good morning. He announces that he is their commanding officer, and that he hopes that the braveness, glory, and honor that brought them together would be shown to reunite the Union (They are silent, due to his lack of mention about their freedom). He then orders that their companies be formed, and then he brings them to a proper encampment. A Proper Teacher Shaw sees that making Forbes the trainer of the men was a mistake-Forbes was far too lenient with them. Shaw hires Sergeant Major Mulcahy to train the men. He finds that Mulchany is very harsh and strict, however still accomplishes his duties. However, Mulchany then orders Searles to hit him with a bayonetted rifle, then knocking him down. However, the men still learn quickly to work as a well-oiled machine. Arming the Soldiers Shaw then orders that his men be armed with Enfield Rifles. Rawlins hands out muskets to the men. The men feign battle with the new rifles, reminding Shaw of Antietam and leaving him shell-shocked. Shaw quickly notices Private Jupiter Sharts is firing his rifle at bottles, with Forbes bantering with the men. Shaw orders Sharts to reload, and begins to shout at the man to reload faster. He asks Forbes for his revolver and fires upward. Finally, Sharts loads fast enough, but is visibly shaken. Colonel Shaw teaches the men a lesson on the meaning of war-on the battlefield, they won't have all the time in the world to load their rifles. Then, shortly after, it turns winter. The Quartermaster On Christmas, Shaw attends a gala notifying the Quartermaster that the men of the 54th are in desperate need of footwear. The Quartermaster says that white soldiers take precedent over his own, and changes the subject to talking about the Blueberry Jam that he had once tried. He mentions to Shaw that he he could try some alcohol he had on hand, and Shaw leaves in a huff. The Quartermaster remarks that Shaw was a twit to another officer due to his cold demeanor. The Deserter The next morning, Shaw finds that Private Trip had deserted, so he was forced to order Trip to be flogged for his desertion attempt. * It is later discovered that Trip had deserted in order to find a new pair of shoes. Return to the Quartermaster Shaw goes to the Quartermaster's Station and asks for 600 pairs of shoes and 1,200 pairs of socks, and anything that he was holding out on the Regiment (He didn't believe that the Quartermaster didn't have any supplies for the 54th due to them being in short supply). He ransacks the office by knocking tin buckets off their shelves, and orders the Quartermaster to give him the supplies his soldiers need. The Quartermaster offers a drink, but Shaw refuses. He finally receives the shoes that the regiment had needed all along. The Strike Shaw notifies his men that though the men were promised $13 for their service, they would only receive $10 due to the color of their skin. The men started to rip up their pay, and Shaw fires is Colt (his revolver) in order to catch the men's attention. He then announces that if they would not take pay, then he wouldn't either-then ripped up his pay. The Regiment celebrates that they had the full support of their Colonel, and shout cheers of joy, ripping up their pay. Union Soldiers Shaw gave out the uniforms of Union Regulars to the Regiment, and then they all parade down the streets of Massachusetts, with Shaw at the front off them. He sees his mother and father waving at him, and he continues down the streets. The Civilians were cheering at Shaw and the 54th, and finally the parade ends. Promotion of Rawlins Shaw and his men started to rowboat south, into the Georgia Sector. He orders Forbes to call for Rawlins to go to him, and he then orders Forbes to promote Rawlins to the rank of NCO Sergeant Major. Rawlins whispers to Shaw that he wasn't sure about if he wanted to be promoted, but Shaw understood, and smiled. March into Georgia Shaw and his Regiment march into Georgia, where they meet Contraband-escaped slaves. The Regiment meets up with another Union Army under command of General Charles Harker at night during a preformance of Black Children singing at school, who introduces Colonel Robert Montgomery. Montgomery offers Shaw and his Regiment a job to help him forage supplies on the Georgia Coast. Then, Montgomery also orders the Regiment to follow its Brigade to the town of Darien in the morning. The troops marched there in the morning. Burning of Darien Montgomery and Shaw marched their troops to forage for supplies at Darien, South Carolina. No rebel troops were present; to Shaw's disappointment, Montgomery let his own Contraband Regiment loot the town. Montgomery shot and killed a Contraband soldier who was attacking a woman. Montgomery ordered Shaw to order the 54th Regiment to burn the town, which Shaw objected against. However, Montgomery threatened Shaw with a court martial, so Shaw had to order the burning of the town. The 54th Troops torched the town, and burnt it completely. Suing Shaw met with General Harker to discuss a transfer to Combat Command. However, Harker told Shaw about the vitalness of the Regiment's purpose in foraging, and refused. When he told Harker about the looting and burning of Darien in Montgomery's Combahee Expedition, Harker was shocked, and Shaw asked if he could tell him more. Harker agreed to listening, but after that he still refused. Shaw explained to Harker that Shaw could easily report him. Then, Harker agreed to let Shaw fight. Battle of St. James Island Main Article: Battle of St. James Island Shaw ordered the 54th to form a line of troops to encounter the charging Confederate Cavalry. The Confederates yelled while charging, and then Shaw ordered the Regiment to fire. The Confederate Cavalry lost Four Horses and two Horsemen, and the others retreated back to their lines. However, the Confederate Infantry returned fire with the cover of a smoke screen. Shaw ordered his men to fire at will, and they defeated that column. Another Column of Confederate Troops advanced into a melee battle. There were huge fights with butts of rifles, bayonets, and even men fired pistols at point blank range. The Confederates retreated after losing several men. Searles was wounded in the battle, and Shaw was forced to promise him that he would not send him home. Trip and Shaw After the chaotic Battle, Shaw walked up to Private Trip, who was staring at a mouth of water. Shaw asked if Trip would carry the Regiment's Flag as a reward for fighting well in the battle. However, Trip refused the offer. Trip told Shaw that he was not fighting the war for him. He said that it would go on and on, but Shaw said that it would end at some point. Then, Trip ended the conversation, saying "I will not carry the flag." Fort Wagner General George Crockett Strong introduced the Regiment to Fort Wagner, a fort that they needed to take if Charleston Harbor was to fall into their hands. It had a 10-inch Great Bombard, three smooth 432 Pounders, a 42-lber Carronade, a 10-inch Coast Mortar and 4 12-lbers. It also harbored a Garrison of at least 1,000 Confederates. The 54th would make a direct frontal assault the next day at dusk. Needless to say, said Strong, the leading Regiment's Casualties would be extreme. There would be reinforcements to also exploit the fort soon after. Shaw stated that the Regiment would be the first Regiment to attack the Fort, and they would do so with valor. The morning before the battle, Shaw visited Cabot in his tent to comfort him enough to join the battle. Battle of Fort Wagner Main Article: Battle of Fort Wagner The 54th Regiment attacked the Fort on July 18. Shaw led the attack with General Strong. The 54th Regiment advanced, but was mowed down by heavy Musketry and Cannon Fire, even heavier than at Antietam. The 54th advanced to cover in craters created by cannonball explosions, and in trenches. Colonel Shaw himself stood up on a parapet, and shouted, "Forwards, 54th!" before being shot. Forbes shouted his name however he continued charging at the enemy-being shot in both the heart and chest. Robert Gould Shaw fell down the slope, dead. Category:characters